


~Charles Vane~ (One Shots)

by havik2006v10



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Charles Vane - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love, Pirates, Requests, Short Stories, Smut, charles vane x reader - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havik2006v10/pseuds/havik2006v10
Summary: I feel like we need to keep the Black Sails fandom alive so I will, next to my fan fiction The Blood In My Veins, also write short stories you guys request:~Request are always open! (through comments, through private or my homepage, it doesn't matter)~Request for smut is aloud!~GIF one shots are aloud!~Short stories! (If you want me to write a longer story about your request, just ask)~Requesting a one shot based on a song is aloud!Let the requests begin!!
Relationships: Charles Vane x Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	1. 1~ You’ll Always Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just a short story I came up with myself . 
> 
> Summary: Reader meets Charles after 10 years of not seeing him. 
> 
> Charles Vane x shy reader  
> Warning: none 
> 
> ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who have Wattpad here.... I will always update a little sooner there and it’s just a bit more handy writing on Wattpad so this is mine: https://my.w.tt/5HKJQFxrJab
> 
> (You have to copy and paste the link in google)

Having my groceries under my arm, I sprinted through the falling rain. The rush was actually no use anymore, I had already rained completely soaked, but the atmosphere around me was dark and I quickly wanted to sit by the fire so I kept running until I was at the Inn. I didn't earn much so I lived above the only inn in Havana, but it was better than nothing. Greeting the kind owner, I wanted to talk with him some more, but someone else had suddenly caught my eye first and I dropped my groceries in shock. The man like an lion was talking to three other men I didn't quite know, but I remembered him as no other. The blue eyes, the voice, he had grown up, but I was sure it was him standing there. 

Swallowing, I noticed the whole inn had went silent and were focused on me when I had lost my grip on my bag and I shyly backed down a bit. I didn't like being the center of attention, but there was no where to flee to at the moment. And then it happened, he looked up... slowly surveying me from head to toe and back up until he locked gazes with me. I had the urge to look away, do anything to fight my desires, but his eyes kept me where I was. He was the only man that had been my listener, the only one I could tell anything without being judged, the only one to help me with rather embarrassing female things. 

We were young, slaves, but he no matter what had always protected me, caught the lashes that where meant for me, took the blame on himself every time, helped me when I was in pain, embraced me when I was cold. That was until he was suddenly gone, gone out of my life, like he had just vanished and had never existed at all. I had never heard from him again and here he was, right before me, on the opposite side of the building. Grown up like a true man, probably a lot of girls in his life I couldn't fit between, a true king and a true lion in his kingdom. 

"Y/N!" He seemed as baffled as I was and the three men surrounding him were even more surprised and confused when the handsome man left his friends to step towards me. One man who had talked to him was taller than the lion with a long black beard and was elderly than the other two. The one on the right was red haired, you could notice that by looking at his beard because he was bold everywhere else. The last one on the left was a bit smaller with an out of fashion sideburn and black hair. He had pushed himself through the crowd that had finally continued dancing and gambling and I took a quick glance around me if anybody was watching the scene. 

"Charles." I stumbled over my words as I watched the lion making his way towards me. After he smirked at me when I uncontrollably stared at his chest and he spread his arms. 

"Permission granted." With innocence I glared up to see that the man meant it and I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck while he tightly hugged me back, something I never thought would happen again. 

"Honestly... I... I missed you." I silently whispered in his ear as he softly left a kiss on my earlobe while I had still buried my face into his neck.

"I missed you too." I heard him respond to me and I met his eyes when I backed off a bit. 

"Really?" 

"You have been an important chapter of my life. Would be too precious to forget that pretty face of yours." His hand stroked my jaw as he explained further. "I couldn't get you out of my head. Somewhere deep down I still wish I had shown you love before I unknowingly left." 

"You... we... we can't be more than friends." I sighed, checking my surroundings. 

"Why's that?" The man slowly closed the gap that had formed between us again and he raised an eyebrow before smiling, making me stumble back even more until my lower back met the wooden bar. 

"You-..."

"I'm a monster, a criminal, a pirate captain? So you heard?" He hissed through his teeth, but remained calm while his fists clenched. Probably filled with rage, but trying not to hurt me or scare me while thinking I was judging him or afraid of him. 

"You are beyond my reach." I finished my sentence, not caring he was a pirate, hell, I would have loved to be something that would have granted me that much freedom as well. "You can conquer other women." 

"What if I tell you that's not what I desire?" 

I went silence as the man leaned into me so my back was almost laying flatly on top of the bar and I could feel his hot breath stroking my neck as his face was just a few inches away from mine. Suddenly, every emotion I thought I couldn't feel at the same time rushed over me and I tangled my fingers in the captain's hair while crashing my lips on his. He didn't seem shocked and melted into the kiss within seconds before lifting my legs with his hands to hook them around his waist so he could press his body on top of mine even more until I was laying on the bar completely flat this time with the air being knocked out of my lungs by the intimidating moment. 

"You'll always be mine." He breathed into my ear before pulling me off of the bar, acting like nothing had happened even though everybody knew different. His blue eyes met mine and I smiled at him while he grabbed my hip, escorting me to where he first stood to introduce me to his friends.


	2. 2~ If I Told You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by HistoryISculture on archive of our own, hope you enjoy this one, I changed it a bit, but the idea is the same and if you want I can write an chapter 2, but that’s up to you guys. 
> 
> Summary: You are a rich new woman in Nassau who knows your place and became wealthy all on your own, no family who ever helped you because you did not have any, different than Eleanor. You hate how she bosses everyone around like she is a queen when she had help from her father.
> 
> Charles Vane X Wealthy reader  
> Warnings: don’t read if you love Eleanor.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> My Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/V47mOtQP95

I took a quick glance on the flat and calm blue ocean behind me to see the ship sail away I had been on for 3 months straight before I turned my head around to see the big town ahead of me. It wasn't what I was used to, no rich, clean streets like in London, but it had a more interesting and cozy tone to it which I liked a lot. My boots were dug into the white sand by the ocean as it pulled the sand with her every time she retreated the beautiful water and I took a deep breath before grabbing my dress to lift it a bit so I could walk more proper out of the unsteady sand. I could see a lot of men smoking and whistling while I passed by the crowded market, but didn’t pay much attention to them as I entered the tavern. 

“A wealthy woman! So what’s your business here?” A woman yelled after me with an cold tone in her voice. She had blond hair which grew even lighter by the sun that was shining through the windows and her blue eyes looked right through me like I didn’t existed. I had no idea why she had a hatred towards me since I was here for the first time, but I didn’t feel pleased with the fact she spoke so disrespectful to me. 

“Let’s start over again, shall we? I’m Y/N, Y/L/N And who are you?” I calmly stated and I could see in the corner of my eye that a muscular man started to follow the conversation from the back of the busy tavern. 

“I’m Eleanor Guthrie, the wealthiest black marketeer in the Bahamas and the chief supplier for the many pirate crews of New Providence Island.” She hissed through her teeth, angry I didn’t know who she was and I just smiled as sweetly as I could. 

“Ah, the one with the daddy issues, correct me it I’m wrong” I could hear a few men laugh in the background, but I instead focused on the furious woman. “Daddy helped you with everything then found you in secret an abomination because you weren’t a son so he left you here all alone with an pour slave and now you wanna make daddy proud. Yeah, I heard from you... I’m not that afraid...” I turned myself around. I was willing to find another place to stay because I will in no circumstances pay my honest money to her illegal ungrateful ass, but I watched her from over my shoulder one more time. 

“Oh, and don’t be scared, I won’t pull your undeserved kingdom build on sand to the ground.” With that said I walked outside with my head watching the ground and suddenly bumped into the same man that had watched the scene with an amusing face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-...”

“Don’t be.” An rough voice spoke up and I grew silent. “A person needs some balls to do that.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m a woman, but thank you.” I chuckled while the man rolled his eyes, he looked rough and I slightly felt uncomfortable, but he seemed like an honorable man so I didn’t think much of the situation rather than just an normal conversation. 

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, I arrived today.” 

“First day and you’re already picking on Eleanor.” He smirked. “I don’t think you want to sleep in there anymore, maybe I have another option for you.” 

“Let me guess, your bed?” 

“Only if you want to, don’t want a woman like you as an enemy as well.” 

“As well...”

“Long story, I’ll tell you on the way to my place.” The man said playfully and I had no choice but to obey. Shaking my head at the man, I folded my hands behind my back before pointing out that he could show me the way and together we walked to were he was going to. “I, as everybody else here, am a pirate. I have been for a long time, but when I was younger, I was following someone else rather then being captain myself. I forced him out because I loved that blond whore you were humiliating. She convinced me to switch sides. Teach had no choice but to leave Nassau. Our love had since ended and-...” 

“Teach? Edward Teach?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then you... who are you exactly?” I raised an eyebrow at the handsome man beside me and he suddenly stopped walking, taking my hand in his to pull me a little bit closer before shaking his head. 

“If I told you, you will walk away.” He whispered and I immediately, in a blink of an eye, didn’t care who he was anymore, the only thing I cared for was to get to know him more in ways he wanted to show me who he was. Perhaps this place wasn’t as bad as they told me it was, perhaps money isn’t the most important thing in a human’s life and perhaps it finally became clear why I came to this island in the first place.


	3. 2~ If I Told You | Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit shorter. Please don’t be afraid to request a story 😊 I’d be happy to write more.

2 weeks I had been living with the once mysterious man. He had never told me his name and he had planned to keep it that way, but if it wasn't for the drunken men or whores to call him by his name, I would still have no clue who he was or how he was called. Perhaps it had helped bringing us closer, not knowing his name, but either way I knew we would end up as we did now. Trying to find Charles, I pushed some men away from the stairs of the fort to the underground rooms Charles was staying in only to hear from them that Eleanor had joined him as company. I knew the island as no other now. 

Charles showed me everything from the beach to the center of the island so it wasn't hard to find everything I needed and I must say it came in handy when I had to find him. I wrapped my hand around the door handle and bursted inside the room to see Charles arguing with Eleanor. They stood on opposite sides, Eleanor acting like an weak victim and Charles watching her like he could snap her neck any second now. I knew about the relationship they once had and knew he hated her with his whole heart so I wasn't that afraid of what they would end up like, but it still gave me a little bit of comfort that he stayed faithful to me and hateful to her. 

"Y/n?" He spoke up with relieve, probably hoping I would burn the bitch to the ground and she immediately started yelling towards him.

"YOU THINK YOU WILL HOLD THIS FORT IN YOUR GRIP, YOU WON'T!! I SWEAR I WILL THROW YOU FROM THAT THROWN AS SOON AS-..." 

"As soon as what?" I cut the furious woman off, not agreeing with the tone she was shouting at Charles. Of course Charles could take care of himself, but the way he gazed at me I understood he found it rather amusing and delightful to see me like this. "As soon as your father will help you? Grow up! You know nothing about this harsh world, you always need help with everything you do, never did something on your own. Come back when you are capable of taking care of yourself before you will shout at him again."

The woman watched me like I was dead to her before she shoulder bumped me and threw the door shut behind her ass when she left. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head at Charles who raised an eyebrow and man he could do that in that sexy way you just want to jump on top of him and kiss him till death and beyond. "You should take her thrown." Charles suddenly broke the silence that had surrounded us. 

"I'd rather watch her fail and kill her own reputation. Destroying her kingdom brick for brick." I chuckled while making my way next to Charles who stared out of the window to watch the calm sea. 

“God, what do I love a woman like you, Y/N.” His eyes where ripped off of the blue ocean to watch me as I leaned with my head on his shoulder. 

“I can tell you the same.”


	4. 3~ Respect Is Earned, Not Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one was requested by HistoryIsculture from Archive Of Our Own. I didn't understand the request fully, but I hope it's one way or another what you hoped for. ♥️ 
> 
> Summary: Reader earns respect of the Ranger and Charles hears about it so he talks with the reader to let her join, secretly afraid that the reader would hurt him the same way Eleanor did. 
> 
> Charles Vane x wealthy reader  
> Warning: none

I was escorted by the Ranger's crew to their captain's cabin and honestly I was secretly freaking out inside, but stayed calm and restrained on the outside. Step for step, I marched with pride on top of the deck of Charles Vane's ship, guessing what he would have in store for me when I would arrive. Being pushed into his chamber, I took a moment to look around, I was here free willingly, but it didn't feel that way anymore when I spotted the large man before me. His gaze followed me every move and a suddenly chill of coldness outlined my body. "So you're the girl that defended my crew members?" I swallowed before pulling myself back together to answer the oceanic eyed man ahead of me. 

"Correct." 

~~~

(Last night) 

I was sitting onto the railing at the end of the stairs on the second floor of the Inn so I could stare down at the dancing crowd when suddenly a gunshot was echoing through the open building. Shocked, I almost fell down and frowned when I noticed The Walrus challenging The Ranger. The Ranger was not with the same numbers of men like The Walrus was and it somehow concerned me. I grew quite fond of the pirates and created a attachment towards their stories. The men weren't as described, they weren't monsters, they weren't demons, they were ordinary men fighting to survive their world. 

"We got an problem, lads?" I screamed down as I walked with a strong pace down the large stairs, a pistol in my hand while I did so. The men of The Walrus laughed as The Ranger's side seemed stunned as well while I positioned myself among them. I knew damn well that Captain Flint was their captain, but I couldn't watch both sides attacking and killing one another because one bumped into the other... so I raised my hand with the pistol in it, finger on the trigger. I aimed and fired it between the stubborn man's eyes. Let's say that man hadn't laughed for long afterwards. 

~~~

"How is it that you interfere with such an scene and also be able to pull the trigger, knowing that those men aren't worth protecting, Y/N?" The man had slammed the bottle of rum onto the table and immediately rose to his feet as a result of which wrinkles had formed in the sheets where the captain had just been sitting onto. I shrugged in response at the handsome man's question who in the meantime walked around me to inspect me up and down before pointing out to a chair, asking me to sit down as he poured liquor into two glasses. I couldn't decline him and obeyed the captain, taking my seat into the wide and high chair. "My men respect you." 

"Is that a sin?"

"They trust you, want you to join my crew, but that's not going to happen as long as I don't trust you. You may have earned my respect for killing one of Flint’s man to help my crew, but you still have to earn my trust." The man calmly stated. 

"Is this because I'm a woman or you just have trust issues?" I could hear him sigh before he handed me the glass he had filled with rum. "You didn't poison it right?" I immediately questioned afterwards to see the man even more annoyed than before. 

"Just drink." Nodding, I stared into my glass and then glared at the captain taking a sip from his glass. I never thought a man could drink so hot, but the way the liquor dripped off of his lips and the way he wiped it off with his sleeve while staring at me with his blue eyes made me be appreciative about the chair holding me steady while my knees gave up. "Fine, take my glass of you're so afraid of me killing you." His glass was shoved in my hand and he grabbed mine as I smiled at him. "What?" 

"You will grow a loving towards me, Charles Vane, I can feel it." 

"Of course." The man rolled his eyes playfully before shaking his head as he sat down on the table the left of me. "And how will I grow a loving towards you?" His blue eyes met mine and I slowly took a small sip from the place where not a minute ago he was drinking from. 

"The same way I will grow a loving for you." I sweetly smiled to the confused, but cocky man next to me. We both just stared at each other in a comfortable silence while drinking together, no words described how much of a connection we both felt at that moment when I said that last sentence, but we knew we did, noticeable seeing in our eyes. I knew he and I would have a lot of memorable moments to share and honestly the idea of joining the handsome man’s crew was an delightful thought. Only the question was; Will he ever trust me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you meant HistoryIsculture❤️ If not, my apology


	5. 4~ King Of Lurking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one wasn't requested, but I thought why not write a one shot on the hand of a song. ♥️ 
> 
> Summary: Derived from the song High For This ~The Weeknd 
> 
> Charles Vane x unhappy married reader  
> Warning: 'Unintentionally' cheating. 
> 
> ~~~

She had never smiled again since she had been forced to take part of an arranged marriage with an rich asshole. It was good for their family name they told her before her father walked her down the aisle. Tears had bottled up in the bottom of her Y/E/C colored eyes and build up until she saw nothing but an blurry world around her. That's how she felt the rest of her life, a blurry world that fell apart everyday when she woke up beside the man she hated. It wasn't just the fact that she was forced to marry him that made her hate him. He wasn't exactly nice to her either. In fact he abused her in many ways. 

After years spending her life obeying she decided to do it different that time. Around nighttime when her husband was sleeping deeply, she had climbed out of the window, the only thing that wasn't locked, and she had taken the first ship to the Bahamas to finally be free from her past. It didn't take long until she was sitting onto the beautiful white beaches in Nassau, throwing her wedding ring into the light blue ocean, thinking about her new life in Nassau. Though the woman knew she had to make money and change her name as fast as possible before her husband found out where she was hiding.

Living in silence, she suddenly heard the sound of a voice switching from behind her to the front before someone blocked the sun from her face and body. "Aware of what they say about the sea? 'The sea takes what it wants and will never give back'?"

"I'm highly aware of it and I made peace with it." 

The woman confidently stated as she stared up to spot a blue eyed man glaring at her. He seemed very muscular and his eyes had a sharper gaze than a knife. 

"Running away?" The man questioned before dropping himself into the sand next to her, making her shuffle a bit to the left to not be too close to the handsome stranger. 

"I gathered all my bravery and escaped my forced husband because he was an asshole." She honestly answered. She didn't know why she was honest, but how longer she looked at the man the faster she would answer and obey. "I don't love him, but he never understood and thought that abusing was the best option to try and make me fall in 'love' with him." The woman played with the white sand surrounding her, taking it in her hand then opening it again to let the wind take the sand with it. The two grew silent and hadn't taken their eyes of off the ocean until the sky turned a orangeish hue. 

"I think I have to leave. Find a place to stay." She stood up and rubbed the sand of off her pants she had borrowed on deck of the ship she had been on. 

"Take care, Miss...?"

"Y/N Y/L/N, but call me Y/N." 

"As you wish, Miss Y/L/N." The man teased and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm Charles Vane." The man stood up as well and offered her his hand which she took. 

"Nice to know I have to keep my distance." It was the last playful comment she made before she turned him her back. With a quick pace she walked away from the beach, not because she was scared for the pirate king, but because he would have a big influence on her desires and she needed her mind to be clear of desires and lust. Though, that didn't seem to be lasting for long considering the way to the tavern she couldn't keep the man's voice out of her mind. Tapping one of the workers on their backs, she questioned them where the man slept and on she went to the place the handsome stranger lived.

Shoving the fabric opening from the tent she, without any warning or hesitation, stepped foot inside it to unintentionally see the man without a shirt sharpening his cutlass. 

"So far 'I keep my distance from you' is doing well for you." 

"This isn't aloud." 

She shook her head, trying to deny the fact that she was here for more than just talking, she was here to forget her husband. But in the eyes of the man she could see he knew that she wanted the same as him. "Then why are you here?" The man raised an eyebrow, but secretly already knew why she had come to his door in the middle of the night. 

"You know what I'm here for." 

The girl took a step further towards the man, not caring what he had thought while she took of her white blouse. Both stayed silent as they moved to one another, closing the gap between the two of them. They weren't meant to hold each other that night, to kiss one another and go beyond that, but the adrenaline of that feeling rushed through their veins and they both didn't care about who would judge them. There was no shame in accepting they both felt what they felt and both weren't scared anymore over the fact they didn't belong together.


	6. 5~ Hide And Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by Corina on Archive Of Our Own. ♥️ I hope this is what you meant with your request and I changed it a bit. I hope you enjoy it either way! 
> 
> Summary: Reader tries to steal from the Ranger, but when hiding Captain Vane caught her. 
> 
> Charles Vane x Thief Reader  
> Warning: There isn't really a warning other than curse words and pirate stuff
> 
> ~~~

She didn't have much money and being poor had made her follow the wrong path. The wrong thoughts filled her mind while walking down the docks. The poor girl her eyes rested on one of the biggest ships tied to the wooden dock and she shook her head before walking past it. She knew her thoughts were wrong, but what if she couldn't pay her debts before midnight? What would happen to her when that happened? Swallowing she turned around and noticed the moon was almost straight above her. She had a little to no time left. 

~~~

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as two men held her by her wrists and neck. 

"PAY us that 5000 pesos and we let you live your life in peace....! Midnight! If you won't give it in time, you know what will happ-....." 

The 4 brutal guys watched over their shoulders to see the guards appear from afar who wanted to know what was happening at the place where her screams came from. The men had pushed her into an alley to demand money from her. Money she didn't have and before the guards arrive they had cut her jaw open to print that last sentence in her brain and she had collapsed onto the ground. She understood they would kill her if she didn't bring that money in time and asking aid from the guards wouldn't help because she knew they wouldn't rescue a low status woman being threatened by some sort of gang. That would 'waste' their time. 

~~~

She tried to count the men on board and noticed that the ship wasn't guarded much. It made her feel suspicious about the ship, but still didn't have a choice and slowly got closer before diving into the water to get inside from the other side op de ship so no guards from land knew what happened. It was dark and the water was black. She couldn't see anything as she swam underwater, but tried to hold her breath and tried to not think about the horrible creatures that perhaps swam around her. Nothing could harm me, that was the thought that she had in mind while grabbing the first wooden beam to pull her out of the water she was nervous about because of all the flesh eating sea-creatures living in it. 

She pulled herself up and crawled into the hole of the cannons to get inside more quickly. It was the first time she did something like this and hell she was afraid everybody could hear her heart beating against her rib cage over and over again. She had to stay strong and had to find out fast where the valuable things could be before she could get caught. Like a dog she sniffled around until she found the captain's cabin and crawled inside before shutting the door. It still surprised her that no one was on deck, well, that was until she suddenly heard heave footsteps coming for the door a minute later. She was afraid, but wasn't that in shock to not be able to hide anymore so she hit under the large bed.

"So it could work... Jack?" The heavy footsteps were followed by a few lighter once and muffled voices made its way towards her ears when the door was being thrown open. 

"No, I said it has an opportunity to work, I don't guarantee you it could work. There is a difference." She could not identify the two men, but knew one of them had to be the captain and the other one was probably the quarter master. She placed her hand before her mouth to stay silent while the two men walked last the bed to a chair and one of them sat down. He had a heavy, but rough voice and she couldn't disagree with the fact she seemed to love the voice that found her ears. It annoyed her that she could see the bodies of both men, but not their faces. 

"I will think about it-..."

"You have to think fast though-..." 

"Fuck off, Jack." The quartermaster was cut off by the Captain who sighed before making an hand gesture towards his quartermaster to leave. She would be forced to stay silent under the bed for a long time before she could silently go back to her search. "I know I'm in the company of someone else and it would be beter for you to reveal yourself before I push my sword through the bed and dump your body in the ocean." Scared, the girl, still in shock, crawled from underneath the bed to raise to her feet and face the.... quite handsome captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be coming up soon, so don’t worry! 😊


	7. 5~ Hide And Seek | Part 2

"I know I'm in the company of someone else and it would be beter for you to reveal yourself before I push my sword through the bed and dump your body in the ocean." Scared, the girl, still in shock, crawled from underneath the bed to raise to her feet and to face the.... quite handsome captain.

~~~

Despite the fact that the girl was a criminal and had broken into the Captain's ship, his wrathful face expression switched to a softer one as she, with her head lowered and her arms crossed to protect herself, stood across the room of the blue eyed man. She could hear him sigh as he pulled himself to his feet while she still gazed at the floor beneath her own feet. The silence scared her, but she didn't have the courage to look up and see what the man was planning to do about the intruder, about her. Swallowing, she could see his shadow approach her and then his boots followed until she could see a piece of his torso in the corner of her eyes. 

His body was inches away from hers and she shivered. He wasn't there for long as he positioned himself right in front of her. "What is the reason that you are here?" She tried to collect all her bravery, but the words died when she tried to speak them. "A spy? Money? Or is there a different motivation?" 

"Different motivation..." The girl whispered when she finally locked gazes with the captain who smirked and walked off to a wooden table standing next to the door, grabbing two cups from it. He poured what looked like rum into them before handing one to the woman who stared confused at him. "What..?" 

"Well, I should reward you for coming this far... besides, I wouldn't hurt you, you are unarmed and therefore not dangerous to me." He moved his glass against hers and a nice sound came across the room, like crystals falling into the warm, blue ocean. It reminded her of his eyes. "Now, among the two of us, what is that 'motivation' of yours? And feel free to speak." He spoke as he took a sip from his rum. 

"I... I was forced to pay money I don't have." 

"Why not ask a guard what to do? There are a lot around." 

He rose an eyebrow before he sat on his own bed, he looked tired and wasn’t holding his guard anymore. 

"They wouldn't help me. Aiding a low status and poor woman threatened by a group of men, that would waste their time, they rather want to see me dead with my body dumped in the pig cage.” She closed her eyes, after breaking into his ship, he was the first human to actually not care about her status, he just talked to her anyway. She hadn’t taken a sip from the rum yet, the one he gave her and somewhere she didn’t trust him, but either way she did took a ship of her drink to show him she was grateful for it. Besides, what did she have to lose? She could hear the captain clearing his throat before he held up his hand, offering her it as she walked to him to take it, not knowing what he actually wanted. 

“You know who I am?”

“No..” she confirmed, but still hesitated. She could guess, but he wasn’t from around here so she didn’t know him for sure. 

“I’m Charles Vane and I as younger slave will buy you free from those men because I know it is hard to get out of such a situation.” The man stopped for a moment to look at her. “Perhaps I even give you the opportunity to make money on this ship, if you take the offer.” the offer would change her whole life. Would she take it or not? She didn't know what to expect and that gave a shiver down her spine, but starting a new life always sounded wonderful. Without a doubt, she made a determination. "When do I start?" Vane smirked when he saw the fire blazing in her eyes and nodded with a sigh of air. 

“Welcome to the Ranger, sweetheart.”


	8. 6~ Back To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by no one, but I wanted to keep the one shots going so that's why I decided to write a short story 🤍
> 
> Summary: Reader can't sleep and Vane decides to help her out. 
> 
> Charles Vane x Lover! Reader  
> Warning: There isn't really a warning. 
> 
> ~~~

It didn't take long before I was startled by a terrifying dream and woke up with heavy breathing and a fast heartbeat. I quickly looked around and spotted the broad man laying next to me, taking up a large space of the bed which almost made me fall off the bed. But fortunately, it was good to see his chest moving up and down... a sign of him still alive laying next to me. It had been difficult after Charles was nearly hanged, I couldn't stop dreaming about it, especially now since he had recovered and had set sail with me again. The billowing water made the boat rock back and forth, but it didn't help calm me down so I sighed and closed my eyes to relax. 

The only thing it did was showing me the exact same scene as I dreamed about and I, shocked, opened my eyes again, scared of even blinking. Sweating and breathing deeply, I pulled a short white nightgown over my head and picked up an empty cup that I had poured rum into. I didn't hesitate and drank the cup empty before pacing through the room. Without knowing it, I had awakened Charles by my sloppy and loud movements, who sleepily pushed himself up with his elbows, causing his muscles to swell up and shine in the candle light. "hard time sleeping, sweetheart?"

"Unquestioning." I saw the man stretch out his arm when I wanted to sit on the edge of the bed again and felt his arm go around my waist like a snake that caught its new victim. I was gently pushed into the muscular man's side and had wrapped my left arm around his waist to hug him from the side, laying my head on his chest to focus on his calm heartbeats. 

"And why is that, Y/N?" I could hear his voice echoing through his chest and as I couldn't see him, I did imagine him raising his eyebrow before slightly smirking at me. 

"It's just.... since...” I didn't want to remind myself and certainly not him about that moment because I still didn't know how he felt about it. He almost never talked about it even though I tried to help him and get him to talk, just, nothing worked. In my eyes it would have been frightening to have experienced certain death and being able to dodge it, but it seemed like he was even more comfortable with me and he slept much better so I really couldn't figure out if he was doing okay or was doing way worse. 

"I was hanged... Continue." 

"I... I just can't get the image out of my head." I sighed before letting my fingers trail down his well-built body. "How do you deal with it?" 

"Every time I close my eyes, I remember that I am lucky with the days I still have and especially the days I have with you next to me. The darkness I see as I close my eyes doesn't remind me of what happened, but it does show me what the future has in store for both of us." Unbelieving that such a thing came out of Charles' mouth, I pushed my head up and let it rest on his shoulder as I stared straight into his blue eyes, seeing that he meant it. 

"And what does the future have in store for us?" 

"What's the fun of revealing a surprise?" There was a huge grin on the face of the man I was lying with and his fingers pushed up the see-through fabric of my nightgown so that my thighs were exposed to his eyes. "For now.... all I'm asking is to close those pretty eyes of yours and gently sink into my arms so that both of us can go on sleeping." I did as he asked and slowly let myself drift off to sleep with the last words I heard from him in my head. "And if you fall asleep... I'll be here when you wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... this was pretty cute to write... even though I wrote Charles a little more fluff than usual. (But let's be real, he deserves it in such moment) By the way, if you wanna read something you like, just request ideas... I would be happy to write them for you all ❤️.


	9. 7~ Love Competitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by no one, but I still want to keep the short stories going so you can all still enjoy them ⚔️🖤
> 
> Summary: Reader and Charles Vane has been playful enemies/competitors since they both went into the pirates world. 
> 
> Charles Vane x Enemy! Reader  
> Warning: There isn't really a warning.
> 
> ~~~

"So we meet again, no?" The young woman smiled as a sword was pressed gently against the soft skin of her throat. She was pressed to the ground and laid beneath the man she had met over and over again. Everywhere she went. As if they had a red rope that kept pulling them back to each other. It drove both crazy to meet one another every single time they thought they were finally released from their encounters, but it also secretly amused them. They may hated each other in a playful way, but the flirting had never stopped since their first fight, fighting against Teach and his crew, including Vane. 

"You missed me?" The tall and handsome man asked as he rose up to his feet, the sharp point still pointing at her neck as he did so. 

"Always." She answered and she wasn't lying either. She had missed his sarcasm and cocky ways while fighting, even though she sometimes wished to cut his head off. Sadly, she couldn't. She didn't know why, but every time they ended up hurting each other, they were magically stopped from killing one another. She didn't see herself surrender to the man in front of her and smiled innocently before hooking her foot behind his to pull him to the ground as she rolled to the right. Vane was now the one laying on his back with no weapon to defend himself while she got up to grab the sword and do the same as he did, pointing the sword to his neck. "Isn't it funny how we sexualize everything while we fight?" 

The man smirked underneath her sword and she swore in that moment, if even the world depended on it, she couldn't kill him. She simply couldn't and he knew it too. The man quickly grabbed the sword that was once his from the woman that stood frozen ahead of him and pulled it out of her hands before throwing it away. They were now both facing each other, unarmed and utterly vulnerable. When it came to muscle, Vane was stronger, and she knew her defence wasn't strong enough with fists so he'd punch right through it. Though, he was never the first one to attack first as he didn't like the fact that it wasn't fair for her, but only for her. "Scared of hitting me, old man?" 

"Fuck you, Y/N!" 

"You would like that, don't ya?" Something had snapped in him and with full force and speed, he grabbed her unexpectedly and pushed her so she had no choice but to walk backwards with him. Her back touched the wall and her wrists were held behind her back by one of his hands as he stared into her eyes. 

"Isn't that what you want either?" 

"Well.... if you say it like that... the idea does come to mind." She chuckled while one of her wrist broke free to outline his jaw, making him grab it and pin it back behind her back. He looked slowly into her eyes, and it was not long before his rough lips found her chapped, by fighting, but yet soft lips. He gently had let go of her wrists so that she could tangle them in his hair and his hands perfectly wrapped around her hipbones. 

"HEY!! CHARLES, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, SHE IS STILL THE ENEMY?!" A loud man screamed while laughing from the other side of the square and I knew it was Teach, I just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~
> 
> A/N: hope you guys loved it and I can't wait for your requests if you like to read more of your own personal thoughts.


End file.
